Courage
by MangaMamma
Summary: Duo Maxwell: funloving guy and liked by all. Chang Wufei: reclusive and aloof Kendo prodigy. Who will survive when they collide? 2x5, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Although my preference is usually HeeroxWufei, I still like a nice WufeixDuo story. They're good foils for each other and fun to write. So here it is, hope you like it!

**Courage**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Heero, who's that?"

"That's Chang Wufei. He's the reason I'm here."

"Really?"

"He's apparently on his way to becoming the youngest Kendo master this country has ever known. That's why Trowa wanted me to cover this competition."

"Him? But he seems so…..small."

Heero chuckled as he stole a quick glance at the young man who was the topic of their conversation before returning his attention to the match that was occurring.

"Don't let him hear you say that. Trowa warned me that he has a terrible temper and something tells me that it's just the sort of thing that would piss him off."

Duo continued to watch the ebony-haired Kendo star and wondered if his veins were full of ice water. He'd never been particularly interested in Kendo but even he felt the electricity in the air. _How can someone who is going to compete, with all that pressure on his shoulders, look so...bored?_

Wufei sat separated from the rest of his team, reading a book. Duo noticed that no one looked his way or tried to approach him. As a matter of fact, he saw some people go out of their way to avoid him. _He can't be that much of an asshole. Can he_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei saw the two young men waiting for him by the doors that led to his freedom, away from the clamoring crowd. He recognized one guy as being with the university paper. He'd successfully dodged him three times now but it looked as if his luck might finally be running out.

As he approached and stopped within a few feet of the two brunettes he immediately dismissed the guy with the braid, not knowing who he was and kept his gaze fixed on the cerulean blue eyes, knowing full well he was the enemy.

"I told Trowa I don't want to be in that damnable paper."

"Why are you fighting it so much, Chang? Just a quick chat and---"

"No. Now get out of my way."

"Quote the talented yet irritable Kendo star. Thanks, Chang."

Heero gave Wufei a wicked smile and started to walk away and Duo remained where he was, fascinated by the brief exchange. He'd never seen anyone stand up to Heero like that. He watched as onyx eyes glinted and fists tightly gripped equipment bags which he noticed bore some sort of dragon emblem. _Whoa, I didn't think anyone could give a look as deadly as Heero but this Chang guy has him beat_.

Wufei pushed past Duo and through the doors, stomping towards the locker rooms. Before Duo knew what he was doing, he was through the doors chasing after the reclusive star, calling out his name. When that didn't seem to affect Wufei's pace he tried a different tactic.

'I'm not with the paper! I just wanted to tell you that I was disappointed with your match."

Duo knew those words would get the haughty Kendo star's attention. _If he's as arrogant as he seems, he'll never be able to resist_. Sure enough, Wufei's retreat came to a slow halt and he turned to face the audacious young man with the chestnut braid. His eyes glinted and he seemed to have suddenly gotten taller, and Duo could only smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Wufei took a few steps towards Duo trying to keep his anger in check.

"And who do you think you are to judge my skills?"

"I'm just a humble spectator. I was looking forward to seeing your skills put to the test but they matched you against that amateur so I didn't get much of a show. Very disappointing."

Wufei blinked a few times, not expecting the conversation to take such a turn. He had been ready to unleash a scathing assault on the young man but instead….

"Hmph." Wufei's scowl morphed into an evil smirk and Duo couldn't help but shiver. "Well I'm sorry you were disappointed."

Wufei turned and started to walk away again.

"Duo Maxwell."

Wufei stopped and turned just enough so Duo could see his amused profile.

"We all can't have what we want in life, now can we, Maxwell?"

And with that, Wufei left and disappeared behind the locker room doors. Duo scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets, a mischievous smile curving his lips.

"Don't bet on it, dragon boy."

_To be continued……_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Bloodredblackbloodredblackangel**: Whew! That's a hefty moniker to type! I'm so glad you're enjoying the stories. I realize Gundam is really dated, but I just can't seem to stay away from these boys. Hope I continue to entertain and thanks for reading and dropping me a line.

**Courage**

**Chapter 2**

Wufei grumbled to himself as he wandered one of the university's expansive libraries in search of texts for his current research paper. As he turned the corner hoping it would end his search and produce the books he was looking for, he practically fell on his face trying to avoid a sleeping figure on the floor.

"What the--?"

Once Wufei regained his balance he looked down to see sleepy amethyst eyes staring up at him. Wufei only rolled his eyes, not surprised to see the flippant young man wasting his time sleeping in the library instead of doing his schoolwork.

"The library is for _learning_, Maxwell. Not _laziness_."

Duo just smirked as he stood up and stretched, speaking in a sleepy voice.

"What about _lackadaisical_ attitudes?"

Wufei raised his eyebrow at the comment and scoffed, turning his back on Duo to continue his search for the books he needed.

"And you know," Duo stood up with a groan and stretched before making his way to Wufei's side. "There's often _licentious_ behavior being demonstrated back in the Earth Sciences section."

Wufei blushed at the comment and the closeness of the young man as Duo leaned in, looking over his shoulder.

"Please step back."

Duo smiled at the warning in the voice and did as requested, moving past Wufei to the next bookcase on the right. He ran his finger along the various spines until finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled the book and handed it to Wufei.

"Here you go. I'm afraid the other two books on your list are checked-out."

Wufei stared at Duo, blinking a few times in confusion.

Duo chuckled and tossed the book at Wufei, holding back further laughter as the normally composed Kendo prodigy fumbled gracelessly to keep the book from falling to the floor.

"See ya around, Chang."

Duo walked past Wufei and disappeared around the corner but Wufei quickly regained his senses and followed, now in the unfamiliar role of chaser. Since he was in a library he couldn't yell out to the rather fast-paced figure with the long braid and didn't catch up with him until Duo stopped at the front desk and started typing on the library's computer a wry smile curving his lips. Wufei came to a stop at the desk, placing his books down in a huff and glaring at Duo in frustration.

"Maxwell! What are you doing? That's the library's---"

Duo ignored Wufei's harsh whispers as he wrote some information down on a piece of paper and then handed it to Wufei.

"Here. That's who checked the books out. Look him up and see if you can share them."

Duo enjoyed watching Wufei's cheeks redden first from embarrassment, then indignation. His eyes, which were round with shock, were now narrow slits hinting of the intense anger within.

"Hey, Duo. I didn't know you were working today."

Wufei watched as a tall girl with blonde hair and a very short skirt walked up to Duo and rested her hands on his shoulder as if he were a leaning post, and smiled coyly at the young man. For his part, Duo didn't seem to pay her any mind and just smiled as he stepped out from under her touch and around to Wufei's side.

"Oh hey, Sheila, I'm not. I was just helping out my friend here. I'll see you Tuesday, ok?"

"Looking forward to it."

Duo waved at the girl and walked away from the desk and towards the front doors with a silent and confused Wufei following close behind. Once they were outside Wufei grabbed Duo's shoulder and spun him around.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you worked there?!"

"Jeez, Chamg, calm down. You didn't ask."

"You should have said something!"

Duo smiled devilishly as he leaned in very close to Wufei, enjoying the up close and personal time.

"And **_you_** didn't check out that book, Chang."

Wufei looked down at the book that Duo had found for him and back up at the smug young man whose face was still uncomfortably close to his own. Wufei could only growl as he stomped back into the library, not bothering to say another word to Duo as he heard the soft laughter behind him.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Keep letting me know what you think. I do so love hearing from everyone. And to **silver-eyed**: don't worry, I tease Wufei because I love him so.

**Courage**

**Chapter 3**

Wufei was on his way to the athletics' building looking forward to some private practice. He'd had an especially stressful day and needed to relieve some tension. As he turned down the sidewalk that would lead straight up to the doors, he saw Duo off in the distance talking with some people.

Changing course Wufei confidently strode up to Duo just as the other two people were leaving.

"Hey, Chang."

"Maxwell."

"To what do I owe the honor?"

Wufei bit the inside of his cheek to keep the sharp retort from escaping his lips. _What is it about him that gets me so worked up_?!

"I was on my way to the athletics' building when I saw you and thought I'd thank you for the other day. I was able to track down the person whose name you gave me and get the necessary information. So….thank you, Maxwell."

"No problem. Glad it worked out for you."

Wufei looked around nervously for a few seconds, not sure what else to say or do and finally decided on a curt nod and a hasty retreat back toward his original destination.

"Hey, Chang, wait up!"

Duo came up beside Wufei and rubbing the back of his neck smiled as he looked up into the darkening sky.

"You, uh, want to get something to eat?"

"What?"

Duo looked down into the incredulous face and chuckled.

"Dinner. You do eat, don't you?"

The shock disappeared and the indignant face that Duo was becoming to know very well appeared.

"Of course. But I already told you…..I'm on my way to the athletics' building."

"Do you _have_ to be there right now?"

Wufei frowned, suspicious of Duo's motives. "N-no."

"Ok! So then that means you're free to have dinner with me. C'mon!"

Duo threw his arm around Wufei's shoulders and started guiding them away from the athletics' hall and towards the campus diner. Wufei growled as he shoved Duo away, sending the young man to the ground.

"I will not just be led around like some dog on a leash!"

"How about being gently guided like a friendly acquaintance?"

"There's nothing gentle about you, Maxwell."

Wufei offered his hand and pulled Duo to his feet.

"There are those who would disagree with that, Chang."

Wufei scoffed as he imagined an army of women like the one in the library, pawing and giggling at Duo, not realizing he'd voiced his opinion on the image with a disgusted noise.

Duo raised an eyebrow at the sound but decided not to push his luck. _He's waaay too high strung. I've got to teach him how to relax. And how to take a joke_.

"Shall we?"

"What?"

"Dinner. You ready?"

Wufei sighed and hung his head gesturing towards the diner, accepting his defeat at the hands of the persistent young man with the amethyst eyes and long braid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So when is your next competition?"

"Huh?"

Duo chuckled as Wufei looked up from his food. They hadn't spoken the whole walk to the diner and he'd barely managed to get Wufei to mumble responses to his few inquiries since they sat down. _He's spoken to the waitress more than he has me_. And once the food arrived Duo was forgotten for a bowel of soap and a sandwich.

"C'mon, Chang. I feel more alone sitting with you right now than if I was actually sitting by myself. Let's have a conversation. Talk to me, Chang!"

Narrowed onyx eyes glared at Duo. "You were the one who dragged me here."

"You could have said no. Hell, you pushed me down, Chang. I couldn't force you to do anything."

Wufei sighed and put down his spoon, his cheeks rosy from his shame. _He's right. I could have walked away. Why did I come here with him_?

"I apologize, Maxwell. It's just that….I'm not what you'd call a 'people person'. I'm usually by myself. And I'm ok with that. I just--"

"Well, I'm not ok with it. You shouldn't be alone all the time. It's unhealthy."

"It's not---"

"I saw you at the competition. You sat by yourself and I watched as people made it a point to _avoid_ you."

Wufei felt his cheeks burning and he looked away out into the crowded diner. He knew he shouldn't have come with Duo but there was just something about him that Wufei couldn't deny.

"So?"

Wufei turned his attention back to Duo, thinking he'd blocked out what the young man was saying.

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. What was your question?"

"When's your next competition?"

"Oh, um, let's see…today's the 14th so the next one isn't until next month. The 7th I believe."

"Cool. I'll be there with bells on."

"You'll….be wearing bells?"

Duo almost choked on the food in his mouth as Wufei paled, no doubt a very lively and scary image of Duo in the stands adorned with various bells. When he managed to swallow his food and take a drink, he laughed, much to Wufei's mortification.

"It's just a saying! Relax! It just means I'll be excited to see you compete."

"Oh, ok. But….why?"

"You don't think you're worth seeing in action?"

Wufei knew Duo was teasing him and he thought back to their first meeting after his last competition.

"You're just doing this to get a story for the paper, aren't you? You're friends with Yuy and Trowa."

Duo could see the hardness return to Wufei's eyes and he was worried that all his hard work at getting Wufei to relax was going to be for nothing.

"That's not it at all. Yes, Heero is my best friend but that story is his business. I was just there as a tag along. I was bored and Heero said he could get me in for free."

"So why the sudden interest? Be honest, Maxwell. You're just being nice to me to help Yuy get that damn story!"

Hearing Wufei accuse him of being a liar and a manipulator broke Duo's control and he didn't care if they were in a public place. His face turned angry and he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Damn it, Chang, I don't lie! And I've got better things to do with my time than play you for some stupid story!"

Wufei jumped at Duo's reaction and he gazed wide-eyed at the angry young man across the table. _He's genuinely upset. Is it possible he really does want to see me? But….why? What interest could he possibly have in me?_

Duo hung his head and sighed as he slumped back in the booth.

"Look, Chang, this may be hard for you to understand, but…..I just want to be your friend."

Wufei sat there, stunned. He had no idea why Duo wanted to be his friend but he wasn't about to question him about it now. _I think I've done enough damage for one day_. So he took a sip of his drink and then looked out into the diner, his voice quiet.

"Thank you, Maxwell."

Duo slowly raised his head and saw the slight blush to Wufei's cheek and the clenched jaw in his prideful profile. He let a small smile curve his lips and then he sat back up and took a big bite from his sub. He swallowed the mouthful and washed it down with a gulp of his soda, pleased to note that Wufei had returned to eating his meal as well. _I guess there's no harm in having a quiet meal with a friend._

The pair ate their food with little drabbles of conversation popping up every once in awhile and when they parted ways, Duo was confident that he and Wufei had finally established a tentative ceasefire and were on their way to becoming friends.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Courage**

**Chapter 4**

Wufei was now certain that the stress of his studies and Kendo had finally begun to take their toll on him. From the moment he entered the arena to prepare for the competition Wufei had been scanning the milling crowd for one Duo Maxwell. _This is stupid! Why should I care whether or not he shows up_?

A small voice in the back of his head answered him:

_**Because he is the first friend you've ever had.**_

Wufei growled and turned away from the stands to continue his preparations. He liked to keep his mind focused before a competition and he found that reading a book was the perfect solution. It forced his mind to concentrate on something other than the impending matches. Early on Wufei had discovered that if he had too much time to think about his matches, it would work against him. He'd tried meditating but he couldn't keep his mind focused. Reading was his best weapon against over thinking.

It wasn't until he heard the announcer signaling the beginning of the competition that Wufei tore his attention from his book and scanned the spectators once again. _He's not here_. Swallowing the disappointment he felt he returned his attention to his book, waiting for his name to be called.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No, Heero, now go away!"

Duo picked up his pace as he headed for the athletics' building where Wufei's competition had already started. He honestly tried to be on time but the paper he was trying to finish wasn't cooperating. And then as he ran to make up the time Heero had snagged him and slowed him down. When he found out where Duo was going, he insisted on coming with him.

"C'mon, I got you in for free last time."

"No! If Chang sees us together he'll think I'm just there to coerce him into giving you your story."

"Why _are _you going, Duo?"

The two young men stopped and stared at each other. A set of expectant steel blue eyes waited patiently for the guarded amethysts to give in and tell the truth. If it was one thing Heero was certain of in this world, it was that Duo Maxwell always told the truth no matter what.

"I like him, Heero."

Duo's voice sounded as if he'd just made some shameful admission. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking again. Heero walked beside his friend silently waiting for Duo's "confession" to continue.

"I don't know why. I mean, he's not even close to my type and no doubt not into guys. But…." Duo sighed as he looked over to his friend. "…I really like him."

Heero saw the almost apologetic smile and he couldn't help but chuckle. _He hasn't changed in all these years. Still wearing his heart on his sleeve_.

"Alright, fine. I won't bother you about the story again. Although Trowa is not going to be happy about this."

Duo slung an arm around Heero's shoulders and leaned in, speaking conspiratorially.

"I'm sure you can think of _some_ way to make it up to him, Heero."

Heero stopped in his tracks and looked at Duo, his shock evident.

"How did----?" Then Heero saw the devilish smile and he rolled his eyes. "I just told you, didn't I?"

"Yup."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo entered the small arena where the competition was being held and immediately spied Wufei sequestering himself from everyone else, his face stuck in a book. Smiling, he reached into his pocket and approached one of the many "Staff" standing around.

"Excuse me. Would you be so kind as to give this to Chang Wufei for me?" The young girl looked over at the many Kendo participants and then turned back to Duo with a shrug. "Oh, I'm sorry. He's the one sitting over there by himself. Please? It would really mean a lot to me."

The girl smiled and nodded as she made her way over to Wufei. Duo kept his fingers crossed that Wufei wouldn't bite the girl's head off before she could make her delivery. But all went smoothly as she tapped him on the shoulder and leaned over, giving Wufei Duo's present.

Wufei followed the girl's gesture to find a smiling Duo standing behind a barrier. He looked down into his palm at the two small bells strung together with a piece of twine and then back to Duo, an intense case of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Now he knew he had lost his mind. _He came. With bells. _Wufei looked up at Duo again and gave him a small nod before turning back to his book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Wufei made his way out of the arena he scanned the crowd looking for Duo but he didn't see him and so he continued on to the locker room to get showered and changed. As he was putting his street clothes back on one of his teammates yelled to him from the doorway.

"Hey, Chang! Some guy's out here waiting for you!"

Wufei's stomach clenched in fear of the possibility that his uncle showed up unexpectedly. But he quickly realized that nobody would ever describe him as "some guy" and so he allowed himself to relax. _It's probably Yuy again. Maybe I should just give him the damn story so he'll leave me alone_.

Wufei slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the locker room where he was shocked, but a little happy as well to see Duo leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hey, Chang."

"Hello."

"So are you ready?"

Duo pushed off the wall and approached Wufei, his trademark smirk in place. He saw the suspicion in Wufei's eyes and he chuckled.

"Ready for what?"

"To celebrate, of course. You won!"

"Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate! Haven't you ever gone out to celebrate a victory?"

Wufei thought about it for a moment and he recalled one time when his grandmother had taken him out and bought him some candy for winning a juniors tournament. But when his uncle found out he confiscated the candy and Wufei was never given any sort of reward again.

"No."

"Well you are today. C'mon! Drinks are on me!"

Duo dragged Wufei to a local university hangout and they ordered drinks and some food and sequestered themselves at a booth in the back per Wufei's request. But by the end of the evening, Duo had attracted enough attention that people were coming up and congratulating Wufei on his victory.

He accepted them graciously, or so he thought, until Duo spoke up after a smiling and blushing girl left their table.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal. She was cute and totally into you and you just treated her like some stranger."

"I treated her no differently than anyone else."

Duo tilted his head to the side and studied Wufei for a few moments before he leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Wufei couldn't bury the blush fast enough and he saw the satisfaction in Duo's lavender eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just curious."

"No. I've always concentrated on Kendo and my studies."

"Would you like to have a girlfriend?"

"Maxwell, what kind of---"

"Just answer the question."

Wufei shrugged and looked down at his drink. His immediate response was no, he had no interest whatsoever. _But if I say that, what will he think then? He always makes these crazy conclusions_.

"I don't have the time."

"But if you could…..."

Wufei looked up at Duo and he felt his cheeks getting warmer. _I've drank too much. Now I'm blushing for no reason_.

"If I could….Yes. I would like to have someone."

Duo's smile widened at Wufei's answer and he sat back, suddenly feeling confident. _He wants **someone**. Well…..I'm someone_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo had insisted on walking Wufei back to his apartment on campus stating that he didn't want Wufei to get mugged by all his adoring fans, but the Kendo prodigy knew he just wanted to make sure his slightly drunk friend made it home safely. Surprisingly this didn't bother Wufei. In fact, he was grateful for the company. For Duo's company.

They walked into the apartment building and Duo was happy that Wufei hadn't left him at the building door. He had no intentions of inviting himself into Wufei's apartment. He just wanted to know _exactly_ where Wufei lived.

An elevator ride three floors up and a short walk to a green door announcing 3B brought an end to their journey. Wufei fished in his pocket for his keys when he heard Duo's voice behind him.

"Hey, Chang." Wufei turned around, his back now to his door. "Close your eyes."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo, immediately suspecting some trick at his own expense.

"No."

Duo rolled his eyes and sounded a bit exasperated, proud of himself for not showing how nervous he truly was. It wasn't as if he hadn't kissed a guy before. But for some reason it was different with Wufei, as he was finding out most things were when it came to the ebony-haired young man.

"Just do it. I have a reward for your win today."

"You already paid for drinks tonight."

"This is different. Trust me."

"Maxwell."

"Please, Chang, just…." Duo reached out and ran his fingertips over Wufei's eyes, shutting them. "…close your eyes."

Wufei sighed and waited with his eyes closed, expecting some sort of prank from the playful man. But instead he felt the soft touch of warm, moist lips against his own. He jumped slightly and opened his eyes wide to see half-lidded lavender eyes regarding him. A soft voice whispered to him and he subconsciously obeyed.

"I said close your eyes, Chang."

The soft touch returned, accompanied by butterfly caresses along his jaw line.

"You can open your eyes now." Wufei opened his eyes to see Duo standing a few paces back with rosy cheeks and a small smile on his face. "Congratulations on your win, Chang. See ya around."

Wufei watched as Duo turned and walked away, leaving him confused and too warm for his own comfort in front of his apartment. He leaned back against the door and brought his fingertips to his lips. _He kissed me. But why? Was he mocking me? Did he have too much to drink as well? Or is it possible….?_

_To be continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

You can thank Oscar night for this late night update.

I'd like to thank everyone for their thoughtful reviews and I wish I had the organization to respond to each and every one but alas I am not the best of jugglers. But here are a few quickies I wanted to get out:

**Sanouske S. Sagara** – that's the nicest thing anyone has ever written about me. Thank you!

**This thorn** – never?! This is a classic pairing. I'm glad you're giving them a shot.

**Vitanie Tora** – the guyxguy stuff is addicting, isn't it? And Quatre will sort of be making an appearance. Probably only through others speaking about him. I'm thinking about making him the "Charlie" of my Gundam "Angels" in this one.

**Courage**

**Chapter 5**

Wufei was walking to his next class when he heard his name being shouted. He looked around and finally spied Duo and Heero sitting on a brick wall about fifty yards away. Knowing he'd been spotted he reluctantly made his way over to the pair. _I wanted to talk to Duo but not with Heero around. I need to know what the hell that kiss was about_!

"Hey, Chang!"

"Hello, Maxwell. Yuy."

"Chang."

Wufei didn't like the smirk on Heero's face. It was smug, **_knowing_**, and Wufei fought to keep himself looking casual instead of the tense wreak he was inside. _Damn him! Did Duo tell him? Was it just some joke_?

"Heero and I were just about to grab a bite to eat. You wanna join us?"

"I can't. I'm on my way to class."

"Oh, ok. Well, I don't want you to be late. I'll see ya later, ok?"

"Sure."

Wufei nodded and cast one more suspicious glance at Heero before turning and heading in the direction of his class. _Even though Yuy looked suspicious, Duo didn't act any different. I guess it was just some drunken mistake. He probably doesn't even remember doing it._ _I can't believe I've been agonizing over some stupid, drunken kiss for the past three days!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well? What do you think?"

"I don't know him that well."

"Come on, Heero, help me out here. It's killing me!"

Heero shook his head and hopped down from the brick wall to face Duo who looked like a desperate child.

"He definitely wasn't angry or upset. A little guarded, but that could have been because of me."

"So you don't think he hates me?"

Heero studied his friend for a few moments and tried to remember the last time he'd seen Duo so worked up and nervous over someone. _I can't. I can't recall him being this way over anything, much less anyone. What's so special about this Chang guy_?

"I don't think he hates you. So go talk to him because I will not tolerate another day of your incessant worrying. If I get another call in the middle of the night it better be from the hospital asking me to decide whether or not to pull your plug."

Duo chuckled and adopted a smug smirk as he hopped down from the wall and grabbed his bag.

"Yeah, tell Trowa I'm real sorry about that. But when he married you, he married me."

Heero scowled as he joined Duo who had started walking towards the campus diner.

"We are not----"

"Relax, Heero. I think it's great you two are together. But don't even try to fool yourself into thinking Trowa doesn't have his sights set on a future with you. I think you'll make a lovely wife someday."

Before Duo could turn his beaming smile on Heero he found himself shoved up against a tree with a very angry set of cerulean eyes trying to burn him alive.

"I suggest you shut your mouth."

"And I suggest you remember that Trowa likes it rough, _not me_." Duo's normal friendly smile morphed into a sneer as he shoved Heero away. "I'm a lover, not a fighter, you know that, Heero." Duo absently picked some bark from his hair, ignoring Heero's glare. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

As the friends walked along together Duo couldn't help but smile as he considered the fact that Heero and Wufei were somewhat alike.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Chang!"

Wufei turned at the sound of his name to find one of his teammates gesturing towards the door. He followed the direction and found Duo standing there, looking pleased. Wufei slowly walked over, ignoring all the side glances and murmurs of his teammates.

'What are you doing here?"

"We didn't really get a chance to talk earlier today so I thought I'd try to snag you after practice. Busy?"

"Nothing pressing."

"Good. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Hour. Hour and a half tops."

"May I stay and watch?"

"I don't care."

Wufei turned around and headed back to practice, his mind preoccupied with Duo's presence. _He….came to see me. And now I've got this nervous pit in my stomach. Ugh! I have to concentrate on Kendo, not Maxwell. Kendo. Kendo. Kendo_. Wufei couldn't help casting one more glance in Duo's direction before resuming practice to see that warm smile and glittering amethysts aimed right at him and the nervousness in his stomach tripled. _Damn it_!

Duo sat along the wall and watched the Kendo team practice, and he noticed that once again, for the most part, Wufei didn't interact with the team and worked only with the coaches. He did spar with one of his teammates during the open sparring session and Duo could instantly see why. The guy was good. Almost as good as Wufei. He had the strength, but his movements weren't as fluid and Wufei would finesse him every time.

Once Wufei started to work on his strokes and do strengthening exercises, Duo pulled out a book and started reading for an assignment. He hadn't noticed the noise level go down or the team packing up their equipment. It wasn't until a shadow fell over his book that he looked up to see Wufei standing before him.

"Done already?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to workout for a little bit longer. The rest of the team is leaving so I understand if you want to go."

"I came here to see you, Chang, not them. Take your time. I'm reading for an assignment."

Wufei just nodded and returned to practice. Duo watched him intently, glad for the opportunity to actually see his face as he trained, as opposed to the grill mask he normally wore for protection.

Wufei had made sure to keep his back to Duo as much as possible, still finding his presence distracting, which was why he was taking some extra time to practice. _I need to make up for the careless mistakes from earlier_. But as Wufei swung around, his eyes were drawn to the silent figure against the wall that was gazing at him with a smile. He broke his stance, dropping his shinai to his side.

Duo saw the lost look in Wufei's eyes so he stood up and slowly approached Wufei, wondering if he was the cause of Wufei's current state. _If he didn't want me here, he definitely would have said so. So what's going through that head of his now_? The only sound was Duo's feet shuffling along the mats as he closed in on Wufei.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Duo smirked at the non sequitur from the obviously confused young man before him.

"Because I wanted to."

"You were drunk."

Duo chuckled. "Not _that_ drunk."

"Then…..why?"

Duo closed in on Wufei and they were now only standing a foot apart and Duo could see how tense Wufei truly was. _What's he so scared of_?

"I like you, Chang. And I'm attracted to you. Does that upset you?"

"N-no I guess not, but…you shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Duo reached up and Wufei jerked back just a smidgeon, but it didn't deter Duo. He just reached out a little further and as his fingertips ghosted down Wufei's cheek, he was pleased to see Wufei's eyes close. "Did you not like it?"

"No. I mean yes, I mean…." Wufei took a step back, his eyes opening and becoming more focused. "…..just don't do it again."

"But I thought you wanted someone, Chang. I'm someone. Why not me?"

"You're a guy."

"So?"

"So….guys shouldn't….."

Duo closed the gap between them once again and this time he wrapped one arm around Wufei's waist and held him tight against his own body.

"Oh, but they do, Chang. And you know something else? I think that if you were honest with yourself, you would too."

Wufei dropped his shinai and put up a weak struggle to get out of Duo's grip as he turned his furiously blushing face away from the lavender eyes.

"Chang. Look at me. Please." Wufei slowly faced Duo, his hands resting on his captor's chest. "I would never do anything against your will. And if you really don't want me to ever kiss you again, I won't. Just tell me and I'll back away right now."

Wufei could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he felt like his chest was being crushed and he was having trouble breathing. Of course he didn't want Duo to kiss him. It was wrong, no matter what he said about others. _So why can't I say that right now? Why won't my voice work?!_

He watched as Duo leaned in and kissed him once again, causing an intense case of butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes and clenched fistfuls of Duo's shirt in a futile display of defiance. Then he felt Duo's tongue run along his bottom lip, coaxing his lips apart. As he complied with the sensual request, he felt his body lean into Duo's as his hands roamed up and wrapped around Duo's neck.

When Duo finally broke the kiss, he brought his free hand up to caress Wufei's cheek that was radiating heat. He smiled and tried to get Wufei to look at him, but the shy young man just brought his forehead to rest on Duo's shoulder. Duo sighed and hugged Wufei tightly.

"It's ok. We're not doing anything wrong."

"I….I've never……I don't understand."

"What's to understand? I like you, Chang. Don't you like me?"

Wufei considered Duo's question. _Do I like him? Of course. He's…..my friend. But friends don't kiss! Why did I let him kiss me? Why does it feel good to be with him like this_?

"Chang?" Duo brought his hands up to Wufei's shoulders and pushed him back just enough to see the flushed face. "Do you like me?"

He couldn't imagine the answer to his question to be 'no', but…. _If he won't admit it to me, then he won't admit it to himself. C'mon, Chang, don't make this so difficult! Say it_!

Wufei was still thinking about Duo and he knew he had to answer the question but he was so confused about everything. Meanwhile, Duo was getting worried about Wufei's answer and in an uncharacteristic move of impatience he yelled at the silent young man.

"Chang!"

"Yes!" Wufei pushed out of Duo's tightening grip and faced him with defiant eyes and burning face. "I like you! I like spending time with you. You aggravate me and make me laugh and give me something to look forward to but I still don't know why I let you kiss me or why it felt so good! Are you happy now, Maxwell? Did I answer your question?!"

Duo listened to Wufei's semi-rant as he took in the image before him and felt his own face go warm. Wufei was standing there, body rigid with the exception of his chest which was rapidly rising and falling. His face was flushed and stray hair that had come loose from his tight ponytail was hanging around it, while his eyes glinted. He was the picture of frustration bordering on madness. _And he looks so god damn sexy it should be illegal_.

"You….you more than answered it." Duo swallowed hard, banishing the tightness in his chest and offered a warm smile. "Thank you."

Wufei stood there, shocked at what he'd just said, no, _shouted_, at Duo. And Duo's quiet, although pleased reaction wasn't helping. _Have I lost my mind_?! He watched as Duo picked up his discarded shinai and covered the short distance between them. Wufei took his shinai as Duo slung an arm around his shoulders, leading him over to the bench where his equipment bag sat.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat."

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**OMFG. I. AM. SOOOOOOO SORRY.** And pathetic. And forgetful. And did I mention sorry?

After all the love and support you gave this little story I totally forgot to update. Ugh! Well, I'm posting this chapter now, with the plan of two more following shortly. I have to proofread them.

So thank you thank you thank you thank you for your patience and I hope you haven't forgotten the story and continue to enjoy it.

**Courage**

**Chapter 6**

"Where do you put it, Duo?"

"Hmmm?"

Duo looked up from blowing on his soup to see Heero and Trowa observing him with varying degrees of amused curiosity.

"Do you ever stop eating?"

"I'm a growing boy, Heero."

"You're twenty years old. You're done growing."

"You better hope not or you'll never catch up to your boyfriend here."

Duo shot Trowa a wink and a smile, noting the reserved man's small smile at his comment despite Heero's obvious displeasure. _I'll get that man to laugh yet!_

"So how are things with Chang, Duo?"

"Slow. But good."

Heero and Trowa exchanged glances and returned their attention to their friend who just sat there, eating.

"Does he know how you feel?"

Duo just nodded as he chewed his sandwich. He could tell that Trowa was trying to make a point and he hardly ever made it directly. _It's like his own personal game of __20 Questions__. Guess that thought, ladies and gentlemen_!

"And he accepts them?"

Duo smirked.

"Begrudgingly. You know what I'm talking about, right Heero?"

Heero scoffed and looked out over the diner while Trowa's brows knit. Duo was well aware of just how long and difficult Trowa's "courtship" of Heero was thanks to their friend Quatre who had a big heart and an even bigger mouth. So once Duo found out about Heero and Trowa he sought out his friend for all the juicy details. And as it turned out, it was the quiet and reserved Editor-in-Chief who patiently pursued the aloof writer.

Trowa cast a quick glance at Heero who had turned his attention to the label on his bottle of water before continuing the conversation.

"Duo, is this Chang's first 'open' relationship?"

Duo snorted and took a drink before answering.

"This is his first _everything_. He says he's always been busy with schoolwork and Kendo."

Duo sensed a change in Trowa and even Heero looked up, tuning back into the conversation.

"What?"

"Duo…..have you considered that this might just be curiosity for him? If he's never dated anyone, male or female, then he's just beginning to figure things out. So…..just be careful, ok?"

Duo looked from Trowa to Heero and when he looked to his best friend for support, he clearly saw concern on the usually stoic face.

"I don't believe this. I finally find someone and I'm happy, and you're casting doubts all over it just because he hasn't dated a guy before? To Hell with both of you. I'm outta here."

And with that Duo slid out of the booth and stormed out of the diner, leaving behind his dinner and his friends. Heero sighed and slumped down in the booth and Trowa leaned on his elbow, cheek in hand as he turned his attention to his boyfriend.

"We're his friends, Heero, we're supposed to protect him. Even from himself."

"I know."

When neither spoke again for awhile Trowa sat up straight again and nudged Heero with his shoulder.

"There's no sense sitting here and feeling guilty."

The pair slid from the booth and headed outside. As they walked along the path that led to their apartment, Heero suddenly stopped.

"Heero?"

Heero looked to the right and the tall apartment building illuminated in the distance, barely visible beyond the trees. Then he looked back to Trowa, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Trowa's lips slowly curved into a wicked smile and the pair changed direction, heading right.

"You're right. I think we do owe Quatre a visit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei sat staring at the textbook filled with all manner of numbers and stark lines on graphs and for the life of him, Wufei couldn't understand a single bit of it. _Ugh! This is crazy_!

He slammed the book shut, admitting defeat and throwing himself on his bed with a groan. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if he was ever going to be able to concentrate properly again.

_This is all his fault. I never had trouble studying before. Now all I can do is think about Duo and that damnable smile of his_.

Wufei rolled over and checked the clock: 1:15am.

_Crap. I stayed up this late and don't have anything to show for it_.

Wufei closed his burning eyes and as he planned out his study schedule for tomorrow, he thought back on the week. _I_ _can't remember ever being this...content. _He and Duo spent every possible moment together, whether it was eating, or studying or just sitting on a bench and talking.

After his rather loud confession to Duo, Wufei had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His life didn't feel like one big schedule and the pressure he felt to succeed didn't seem to choke him as much.

He was still a little uneasy about the physical thing, but he didn't shy away from Duo's touch. _He understands and he's being so patient. _Wufei may not have any dating experience but even he knew that their relationship was moving at a snail's pace. And even though he tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that they didn't get to spend lots of extended time together between Kendo, school and Duo's job, he still knew better.

_If it had been anyone else, they would have given up by now. _At the thought of being with anyone else, of letting anyone else get this close, or touch him_…_

_No. It couldn't have been anyone else. There's only him. That braid and charming cockiness, the feel of his arms around me, that smile, those eyes…._

_"Duo…."_

Wufei whispered the word and a secret, happy smile still lingered as he fell into a deep asleep.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"So….how have you been, Duo? Sorry for the mess, but this project is due by Thursday and I'm just recovering from a major artistic block."

"Don't worry about it, man. I have a spot on the sofa, I'm good."

Duo sat back and stared at the large easel that sat in the middle of a photographic whirlwind.

"Thank goodness you live alone, Quat. A roommate would never tolerate this. And what's with all the photographs if you're doing an oil painting?"

"My subject is rather hard to pin down so I took a bunch of photographs to work from. Now stop stalling and answer my question. Tell me how life is treating you."

Duo smirked as he thought of his friend lurking in bushes, trying to get photos of some unsuspecting person who'd captured his imagination._ My god, what poor soul is he stalking now? I swear, one of these days he's going to get arrested._

Duo surveyed the room around him, always curious what he would find. He very rarely visited his friend's apartment since the location wasn't convenient for his daily routes for classes, food and work, so they kept in touch like the res of the busy world: by cell phone or email. But when he did, the apartment was never the same. The walls changed color, the art hanging on the walls changed, the style of the room changed. In the two years he'd known Quatre, he'd gone through an impressionist phase, modern art phase, art deco phase and what Duo liked to refer to as the Rainbow Brite phase, when the whole place looked like you'd been transported to the world of rainbows and sprites.

Now the room seemed too normal for the sensitive artist. The walls were a muted, creamy yellow and there were large, museum quality black and white photos of nature hanging on the wall. The purple shag rug was gone, revealing hardwood floors accented with an area rug that was almost the same color as the walls.

But the simplicity of the room's design was lost to the fact that half the room was littered with laundry lines weighed down by photographs and wooden clips. And in the middle of all the chaos was Quatre and his easel.

"Life is fine. School is getting hectic and work is work."

"And your love life?"

"It's fine."

"Oh."

Duo's eyebrows lifted at the tone of voice coming from behind the large canvas.

"'Oh'? That didn't sound good."

Duo was suddenly reminded of his dinner with Heero and Trowa and he sighed as he sat forward, elbows on his knees, hangs clasped together.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't mean it that way."

A mop of blonde hair that seemed to glow thanks to the sun's radiant backlighting popped out from behind the canvas. Quatre offered an apologetic smile and his aquamarine eyes which seemed darker than usual, but no less sincere, sparkled with warmth.

"Then how did you mean it?"

Ever since he'd walked off from dinner with Heero and Trowa a week ago, he'd been paranoid about his and Wufei's relationship. He no longer reveled in his blissful happiness at being with Wufei. Instead it was tinged with the poison of doubt and insecurity._ Why would they say such a thing?_

"It's just that….I would have thought there would have been some….progress. That's all. But I think it's sweet that you two are taking things slowly. It's refreshing."

Duo frowned at the smiling blonde. He'd come here expecting some support from his overly romantic friend, but instead, he seemed to be getting the same treatment._ Heero and Trowa must have already stopped by and spoken to Quat. Damn them. But…am I wrong? Should I be worried that this is just a phase for Wufei? A curiosity?_

Quatre saw the normally jovial face of his friend fall, and then darken, and he watched the eyes that were always full of life and mischief dull as they stared off into space.

"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry. Don't listen to me. What do I know? If you're happy with Wufei as your boyfriend, that's all that matters, right?"

_My….boyfriend? Does Wufei consider himself my boyfriend? We've been dating, sorta, for over a month now. I think of him as my boyfriend, but….._

"Don't sweat it, Quat. Heero and Trowa had the same reaction."

Duo let out a defeated sigh and slumped back into the cushy sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"You…are happy, aren't you, Duo?"

_Am I happy? Yes, of course. But could I be happier? Oh gods yes. There's so much more I want to share with him and tell him but I don't want to frighten him away. But I shouldn't be scared to share things with my boyfriend, should I? So…..what does that mean? What should I do?_

"Duo…?"

"Huh?" Duo lifted his head to face Quatre and offered a sheepish grin. "Oh…sorry. Yes, I'm happy."

Quatre returned the shy smile but in his heart he knew that Duo's happiness was in jeopardy. _I hope they figure it out. From what Duo has told me, they really seem to compliment each other. They….fit together._

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Told you I would post another chapter quickly!

**Courage**

**Chapter 7**

Wufei walked into the library, ready to accept whatever affection Duo was willing to lavish on him before they sat down to work on their various school projects. He'd had an especially bad day and just needed to relax and be reminded that there were good people in this world. People like Duo. _I've missed him so much_.

As he walked up to the check-out counter he heard Duo's voice floating from just beyond the employee doorway off to the left.

"Sorry, Shelia, I'd like to join you, but I have plans with my boyfriend. Another time, ok? See ya."

Wufei was rooted to the floor as Duo's voice echoed in his head. _"…my boyfriend….my boyfriend….my boyfriend….."_

Duo walked out the employee office and turned around to see Wufei standing at the counter, staring straight ahead, his eyes wide and unseeing. He slowly approached the frozen man, softly calling his name.

"Wufei? Hey, anybody home? 'Fei?"

It wasn't until Duo was standing next to Wufei, waving a hand in front of the stunned young man's face that he garnered a reaction. Wufei's head slowly turned to face Duo, his eyes still wide. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally whispering in a timid, nervous voice.

"Duo….am I your boyfriend?"

Duo's stomach tied in knots as he debated how he should handle the situation. Obviously Wufei was upset, or at least shocked. _But shocked can be good. I hope_. Duo resolved he wouldn't back down from the moment. _I need to do this. I need to let him know how I feel about this. Maybe he's just too shy to admit that's what he feels too_. Duo swallowed hard and reached out, barely brushing Wufei's cheek with his fingertips as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Of course, 'Fei. You don't mind, do you?"

_Do I mind? Ever since hearing him say 'my boyfriend', I couldn't stop hoping he was speaking about me_.

Wufei didn't trust himself to speak at the moment as he was still trying to absorb being Duo's boyfriend, and thus, acquiring a boyfriend in the process, so he simply shook his head while finally letting a smile show through.

Duo saw the shy smile and he thought he would jump up and down in happiness. But having learned some self control in his twenty years, he just hugged Wufei to him and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Say it."

"No."

"C'mon, just once and I won't ask you to say it again." Duo saw the raised eyebrow and chuckled. "Ok, I won't ask you to say it again this week."

"No."

"Pleeease? What's the big deal?"

"Exactly _my_ point."

Duo hated it when his own logic was used against him. He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared out across the deserted library while Wufei continued to work on his research project seemingly unaffected by Duo's grim face.

After several minutes of glancing over at Wufei and not sensing any change or weakening of his resolve, Duo sighed and sat up, returning to his work. Sharp onyx eyes stole a quick glance at the dejected man and Wufei's brow creased just for a brief moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple hours later Duo and Wufei stopped under the streetlamp at the intersection where they would have to go their separate ways. It was late so the only sound to fill the uncomfortable silence was the crickets' nocturnal chatter. Ever since Wufei refused Duo in the library the pair had not spoken more than a few mumbled words to each other.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya around. 'Night, Wufei."

Wufei watched as Duo offered a weak smile and started to walk away, the shadows quickly swallowing him whole.

"Duo, wait!"

Wufei dropped his book bag and walked into the shadows, hugging Duo to him tightly. It took a few moments but Duo returned the gesture, his grip just as tight.

"I'm sorry, Duo."

"No, it's ok. I'm just being stupid. It's really not a big deal."

Wufei loosened his hold and let their cheeks lightly brush against each other.

"If it's important to you, then it should be important to me. Besides," Wufei pulled back enough to look Duo in the eyes and offer a sheepish grin. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you go home sad?"

Duo's lips slowly curved into a smile and he leaned in, nuzzling their noses together.

"You mean it?" Wufei just nodded. "You're my boyfriend?"

"Yes, Duo."

"And I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Duo."

"Then say it."

Wufei chuckled and gave Duo a brief, gentle kiss. "You are my boyfriend, Duo." Duo closed his eyes and let a little contented sound escape. Wufei kissed him again and whispered against his lips. "And I am your boyfriend."

The couple continued to hug and kiss and nuzzle for a few quiet moments until Duo finally broke the spell.

"Wufei?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You're a great boyfriend. I'm not sad anymore."

_To be continued…._

**A/N – They're just too cute for their own good. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Courage**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh, c'mon, Wufei, what would it hurt?"

"I've told you before….no."

"But why?"

"I should have known better than to trust you."

"Don't say that."

Wufei looked up at the suddenly serious voice and he saw what affect his words had on Duo.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

He reached out and ran a thumb over the pursed lips and was happy to see them relax and puff into a pout. _That's more like the Duo I know_.

Wufei smiled and returned his attention back to his book, happy that he'd corrected his mistake and distracted Duo from his purpose.

Duo felt his lips tingling with the light touch from Wufei and a new plan of attack started forming in his head. He moved his chair closer to Wufei and craned his neck so he could whisper into Wufei's ear, heedless of being in public. _Nobody comes back to this section anyway. That's why I brought him here_.

"I'm not giving up, Wufei."

Wufei shivered at the whispered voice and then gasped as his earlobe was suddenly sucked in between two wet lips, teeth nibbling playfully.

"D…D-Duo….stop. This is----"

"I'm not going to stop until you say yes."

"No."

Wufei heard the throaty chuckle and knew it meant nothing but trouble. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything other than the feelings coursing through his body but he found them too persuasive.

"Please, Wufei….." Lips trailed down Wufei's neck and towards the back as Duo brushed aside Wufei' hair. "….for me?" Teeth grazed Wufei's overheated skin before biting down, eliciting a groan from the ebony haired man.

"S…s-sto….p…"

"Not until you give me what I want."

Wufei was disgusted that he couldn't seem to muster any sort of defense against Duo. _Why can't I stand up, shove him away, yell at him…anything_!

Wufei was torn when the lips left his neck and he opened his eyes, staring at the textbook on the table in front of him. Then a soft touch on his cheek startled him into action and he turned to see Duo smiling at him, amethysts sparkling at him.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely, Wufei. Please….will you do it for me?"

Wufei swallowed hard and knew he'd met his match, which excited him and frightened him at the same time. _How did this happen_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'd say a week's worth of food should cover it."

Heero scoffed at Duo's smug grin as they walked to their next class.

"It's not that big of a deal. One day."

"Are you kidding me? For as much as you bugged me? Five days."

Heero knew that he owed his friend big time but he wasn't stupid. _Duo eats more food in a day than most people eat in three. I'll go broke_.

"Three days, final offer."

"Hmph. Fine. But see if I use my influence to help you get a story again."

Heero looked down at the newspaper in his hand and he couldn't stop the grin. The article really had been a coup. Ever since it was revealed where Chang Wufei would attend university, every writer had been trying to get an interview and all had failed. Even Heero. Until one of his closest friends became the elusive kendo star's boyfriend.

Since the interview was long overdue, Wufei consented to an extensive article which was picked up by several local papers, garnering Trowa and Heero praise from the University Directors themselves.

"So how did you get him to do it?"

Duo practically giggled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up into the blue, cloudless sky.

"I said 'please'."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo watched as Wufei meticulously packed his equipment bag. He had stayed and observed as Wufei continued to practice even after the rest of the team had left. He was used to the routine after dating the Kendo prodigy for over three months and always carried a book with him to entertain himself. Not that watching his boyfriend wasn't entertainment, but sometimes it was sheer torture. Watching the lithe body move with power and grace stirred more than admiration within Duo and it was becoming more and more difficult to pull away from Wufei when it came time for them to say goodbye.

"What's running through that overactive imagination of yours?"

Duo blinked himself free of his thoughts to see Wufei looking at him with a suspicious sideways glance.

"You."

Wufei saw the devilish smile and felt his cheeks getting warm. He'd seen that look on Duo's face a lot recently and he was pretty sure he knew what was behind it. _I'm just not ready. I feel it, burning in the pit of my stomach. But still…._

Wufei shook his head a few times and forcefully began to pack his bag, frustrated with himself for his own cowardice and indecision.

"Did I just hear….?"

Wufei just scoffed and continued to pack his equipment, trying to look calm as he supposedly ignored Duo.

"Yeah…..I think I did."

Duo sidled up next to Wufei and began pushing him aside with his hips as he tried to search Wufei's bag.

"Duo, stop! Get out of there!"

The pair struggled for a few brief playful moments until Duo came across something that didn't feel like any Kendo equipment he knew of. His eyes widened and he pulled something out of the bag, quickly stepping away from Wufei, smiling triumphantly.

"What do we have here, Wufei?"

Wufei scowled even as his face warmed.

Duo opened the velvety bag and found a small silk bundle. As he peeled away the green silky layers he finally found what he'd been looking for: two small, jingly Christmas bells strung hastily together with a piece of twine. Meant only to provoke a smile and possibly gain a smidgen of Wufei's trust, the small gesture had apparently done more than that.

Duo rewrapped the bells and placed them back in the pouch. He walked up to Wufei who was now hunched over his equipment bag, scowling as he rearranged its contents in the hope of distracting himself. Duo reached out for Wufei's hand and placed the velvet bag within his open palm and then closed the long, slender fingers around it.

"Th-thank you, Wufei."

Wufei's head shot up at the strangled voice and saw Duo with his head bowed, chestnut bangs concealing his eyes. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He had been prepared for Duo to laugh at him for such a childishly sentimental thing. But instead, the young man he'd come to grudgingly acknowledge as his boyfriend seemed genuinely touched.

Wufei slowly pulled his hand from Duo's and placed the pouch back in his equipment bag, zipped everything up and turned back to face Duo, reaching out for his hand and tugging gently.

"C'mon, I'm hungry."

"Wufei. Th-there's something…..I've been wanting to tell you, but….I've been too scared….I wasn't sure how you'd react. But now…."

Wufei was suddenly thankful for his empty stomach as it tightened into a painful knot, waiting to hear the next thing to come from Duo's lips. _What could he possibly be scared to say? Is he……breaking up with me? Is he bored_ _of waiting for me? I couldn't blame him if he was…._

"Wufei, I….."

Duo looked up and saw the fear in Wufei's eyes and for a split second his confidence faltered. But the light sound of bells in his mind reassured him and he spoke what was in his heart.

"I'm in love with you. I know it seems too soon but I can't help the way I feel. I've never been with anyone like you and….and…..I understand that you don't feel the same but knowing that you still carry those bells…..I know now that someday you will return my love. And so I won't be afraid anymore. I love you, Wufei."

Wufei stood in shocked silence, the impact of Duo's words wreaking havoc with his insides. His heart was racing and he felt too warm and his stomach had gone from tight, painful knots to an intense case of butterflies.

Duo was amused at the sight before him and decided he should probably do something to bring Wufei out of his shock so he hugged the man close and chuckled.

"It's ok, Wufei. There's no need to panic. Just accept it and grab your bags so we can go eat, ok?"

Wufei blinked his way back to the here and now to see a smiling Duo waiting expectantly. The smile wasn't smug nor did it have a sarcastic curve to it. It was warm and sincere and made Wufei feel like everything was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. _As long as he's with me….I won't be scared anymore….he loves me…._

Wufei took the offered hand and he and Duo left the building, both feeling more confident about what lay ahead for their relationship.

_To be continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Hugs and kisses to all! I'm glad you're enjoying the adorableness of this pair as much as I am. Here's more!

**Courage**

**Chapter 9**

"Du…o?"

Wufei stood, frozen midway through his exercise and stared at the smiling figure in the dojo doorway.

"Hey there."

Wufei blinked himself free of his shock and strode over to Duo, slightly annoyed at his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Duo chuckled but his smile faltered as he held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa, chill. I wanted to see where you live so--"

"I _live_ on campus!"

"But your registered address is _here_."

Duo smiled triumphantly, proud of himself for coaxing the information from the lady who worked in the records department. _She was a tough cookie, but in the end, she just couldn't resist my charm. Hehehe_……

"You have to go. I'm busy right now." _And if he finds Duo here he'll be furious. Nobody but family is allowed in here_.

"I didn't come to stop you. I'll just sit in a corner and read my book until you're done like I always do. By the way…"

Duo leaned in and snaked an arm around Wufei's waste, taking his rightful liberties as the man's boyfriend and kissing him breathless.

"Hello."

"H-hello."

Duo's smile widened at Wufei's current state. He was flushed from exercising and their closeness, his lips moist and glistening from their kiss and even though he was looking into half-lidded eyes, he could see the desire burning in the deep onyx eyes. _Oh gods help me_.

Without warning, Duo captured Wufei's lips again and pushed him up against the wall, grinding his hips into Wufei's. The kendo prodigy moaned and returned Duo's kiss, even as he meekly tried to push Duo away.

Duo left Wufei's lips and kissed around his jaw line and up to his ear, all the while exchanging breathless, needy words with Wufei.

"You taste so good."

"S…st..op. You shouldn't…be ah!"

Wufei groaned as Duo nibbled on his earlobe.

"Do you really want me to leave, Wufei?"

Duo's only answer was a quiet whimper and Duo pulled back, letting his full weight rest against Wufei's body while both hands cupped Wufei's cheeks.

"I'll go if you want me to. But if you let me stay…."

Duo kissed Wufei deeply and that was when Wufei lost himself to Duo. He let the pleasurable waves wash over him, drowning him. He clutched at Duo desperately as if he would suddenly disappear.

"Tell me what you want."

Wufei moaned as Duo brought up one leg and then the other, until Wufei was straddling his waist. Wufei felt hands supporting his ass, squeezing and kneading.

"Tell me. Tell me now."

Wufei tried to focus on Duo but his world was spinning so he brought up a hand, letting fingertips come to rest on swollen lips.

"I want…to be yours, Duo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo gathered Wufei in his arms and the pair lay snuggled together amongst their discarded clothes for several quiet minutes. Then Wufei squirmed within Duo's arms until he was looking into a pair of amethysts.

"Duo…."

Duo smoothed back Wufei's hair and kissed his forehead, his lips lingering as he spoke against the warm salty skin.

"Hmmm?"

"I…..love you."

Duo closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the man within his arms. He'd waited patiently for Wufei to return his feelings of love. He was scared what would happen once they slept together so he hadn't pushed it, and he was still a little ashamed at his lack of self control today. But now… _He loves me. He's finally showed me and told me his true feelings_.

"I love you too, Wufei."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't want to go."

"I know, but you can't stay here."

"Then come back to campus with me. I'm not ready to let go yet."

Wufei closed his eyes and let his body melt into Duo's as long, strong arms enclosed him and warm, soft lips captured his own. He allowed the tender attention for a few moments before bringing his hands down to Duo's chest and gently pushing him away.

They both groaned at the separation and as Wufei offered a stern smirk, Duo's kiss swollen lips pouted as he backed away from the dojo towards his motorcycle. Wufei waited in the doorway, watching every move Duo made until he was no longer in sight and he could no longer hear the sound of the retreating motorcycle.

Wufei swiveled on the doorframe so he was now facing indoors and his eyes became fixed on the spot where he and Duo just made love only hours ago. He smiled wistfully, caught in the memories.

Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of his uncle's car passing on the main driveway on his way up to the house and Wufei was brought back to reality. _Gods! Did he see Duo leave_? He quickly disappeared into the dojo and continued with his training that had been interrupted by Duo's surprise visit.

Wufei was practicing his kata, quickly calming his body and mind as he lost himself in the familiar movements he'd been doing since he was a child. He didn't even flinch when he heard a noise behind him.

"Unc-, I mean…." Wufei quickly bowed to regain his composure. While in the dojo, his uncle demanded that Wufei address him as sensei. "Sensei. I was just finishing up and heading inside to study."

Wufei followed the older man's movement as he walked towards him, black eyes taking in every minute detail, analyzing him, looking for faults. He stopped a few feet away from Wufei, arms crossed over his broad chest, and just stood there for a few moments, his cold gaze never faltering. Wufei knew this tactic well and as a child he would fold under the scrutiny and look away, earning yet more disapproval from his uncle. But now, he was so detached emotionally from the man that he never flinched.

Suddenly, faster than Wufei could follow, his uncle's arm swung out and Wufei found himself on the floor, a victim of a strong backhand. He didn't bring a hand up to examine the burning cheek. He just shrugged into the shoulder on that side and then started to look up, ready to respectfully question what he'd done wrong. His uncle hadn't struck him in a very long time and he couldn't imagine what he'd possibly done to warrant the blow. But before he could go through the routine of asking and apologizing, his uncle's stern voice filled the room.

"How could you dishonor me and this family in such a foul and perverted manor?! You have tainted yourself and disgraced this dojo with that……boy!"

Wufei's eyes went wide and he looked up, forgetting propriety. "We've done nothing wrong! His name is---"

Wufei's words were cut off as his uncle grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up off the floor, his toes barely touching the mat. Wufei could see the rage had taken over and he needed to think of a way to diffuse the situation quickly before it got any more dangerous than it already was. His uncle was a strong martial arts master and Wufei had never been able to defeat him.

"Treacherous, ungrateful, whelp!"

Wufei found himself flying through the air for a brief moment before his shoulder slammed into the wall and he dropped to the floor with a groan. But he quickly scrambled to his feet and started to back away from his uncle who was advancing on him in a slow, menacing pace.

_I can't reason with him. He's beyond that point. And if I run away, it will only make matters worse when he finally catches up with me. My only option is to protect myself as much as possible and hope he calms down quickly and doesn't break anything._

Wufei winced as he moved his shoulder to test its movement. _Not dislocated, but fairly useless unless I want to cause more damage._

"You will repent and beg for forgiveness!"

Wufei's plan of protecting himself was basically reduced to backing away from his uncle with each strike. _He's truly insane. I can't block these strikes. The force alone will cause damage. And I can't keep running like this_.

Suddenly his uncle stopped his advance and stood glaring at Wufei, disgust and rage radiating from the man in almost tangible waves.

Wufei was hopeful that his uncle's rage was beginning to dissipate and at least the violent part of this confrontation would be over. But his eyes went wide as his uncle took two steps and picked up Wufei's discarded shinai. He removed the bamboo weapon from its sleeve and yelled as he ran towards Wufei. _Gods have mercy on me….._

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

Okay, so stupid me forgot that I had finished this and prepped it for posting, oh, I'd say about a week or so ago. Whoopsy.

**Courage**

**Chapter 10**

"Wufei! Hey! Over here!"

Wufei looked to his right and saw Duo and Heero sitting on a brick ledge with the former waving enthusiastically, a big smile on his face. For three days he'd been busy appeasing his uncle by cleansing the dojo and spending every waking moment in temple, asking forgiveness and purifying his soul. All the while his body screaming in pain from the beating received at his uncle's hands.

He noticed Duo had called several times but he just couldn't bring himself to call back. He didn't have the courage. _But I have to do this. It's….it's the only way_. Wufei shored up his resolve and made his way over to the two friends, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible.

Duo started walking to meet him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I've missed you."

Wufei's insides roiled with guilt and fear. Without thinking, he leaned his head into Duo as if he were a cat looking for affection and Duo responded with a loving hand in his hair and tender kiss at his temple. When he pulled back he took Wufei's hand in his own and started to lead them back to Heero.

"Duo…wait." Wufei stopped and Duo looked back, eyebrows raised. "I….I need to speak with you for a moment."

"What is it?" Duo turned and faced Wufei, closing the distance between them so he could hear Wufei's quiet voice. He noticed Wufei seemed agitated and he wasn't making eye contact. "Wufei? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Well, no. That is……" Wufei took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and looked Duo right in the eye, prepared to hurt the only person he'd ever truly loved. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other anymore."

Duo's smile vanished and his face became a blank mask. When a minute passed without a sound or movement, Wufei started to worry and reached out a hand to the young man only to snatch it back at the hushed voice.

"Y-you're joking…..right?"

Wufei cleared his throat and swallowed his guilt for what he was about to do. _I have to do this_.

"No. You were…..a pleasant distraction but I really can't afford to ignore Kendo or my studies any longer."

Duo's eyes were wide, almost unseeing, downcast to Wufei's chest.

"A distraction? Is that what you call what we did the other night? The night you told me you lo---"

"A curiosity. Nothing more. I'm sorry if you thought it was more, Duo. Now, I really must be going."

Wufei turned to leave, hoping he could escape Duo before he broke down. He brought a hand up to his stomach, his body threatening to revolt at any moment. But before he could take two steps, he was spun around to face a red-faced, angry Duo who held his shoulders in an iron grip as he yelled.

"You're lying! What are you so scared of?! Why are you running away from me?!"

Even from several yards away Heero could see the look of pain on the Kendo star's face as Duo shook him, his strong hands with a vise grip on the smaller man's shoulders. He jumped down from his perch and grabbed Duo, wrenching him from Wufei.

"Duo! Stop this! Now!"

"No, Heero! I want to know! Why are you running away from me, Wufei?! You told me you loved me!"

Heero was having a hard time holding his angry and hurt friend back and he was grateful when Wufei just grabbed his bag and quickly fled the scene. Once Wufei disappeared from sight, Heero relaxed his hold and eventually let go, confident Duo wasn't going to give chase.

Duo collapsed in a heap, his knees drawn up and his arms covering his bowed head. As Heero sat down next to him, he could hear Duo mumbling to himself.

"What did I do wrong? He said….he said he loved me….we…he finally gave himself to me….why, Wufei? What did I do wrong?"

Heero debated about how much he wanted to get involved with Duo's relationship problems. This was why he had fought his attraction to Trowa for so long. _Too much trouble and heartache_. But his best friend was in pain and needed him.

"I don't think he did this because he doesn't love you."

Duo let his hands fall away to hug his knees and he looked over at his friend with tear-filled eyes.

"What?"

"He was upset too. And…I know you had a firm grip on him, but….he was physically in pain. I think he was injured."

"Injured? No way. He was fine three days ago."

"Could you confirm that?"

Flashes of a naked and sweaty Wufei under him, moaning and calling his name caused his entire body to become warm. He looked away from Heero, resting his chin on his knees.

"Yeah. I'm positive he was fine."

"Then something happened. Could he have injured himself during practice? Did he have a tournament?"

"N-no." Duo wiped his face and felt his anger and sadness subsiding, being replaced with worry for the Kendo star. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know."

"You think I should---"

"Why don't you give both of you time to calm down first?"

Duo just nodded his head and continued to stare forward, his heart twisting painfully within his chest. _Wufei….what happened? I know you didn't mean it. You wouldn't have said you loved me if you didn't mean it. So what happened that made you say those things_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei retreated as fast as he could, ignoring the burning pain in his body as he raced down the stairs and around the corner, only stopping upon finding a trashcan to retch in before collapsing to the ground.

_Oh gods, Duo, please forgive me. It was the only way. I know this is the coward's way, but this is for the best. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By late afternoon Duo had decided that he was calm enough to confront Wufei and had gone in search of him. He found out from one of his teammates that he had left practice early to return to his family's home so Duo hopped on his motorcycle and raced like a demon possessed to the Chang family estate.

It didn't take long before he was winding his way up the driveway and taking the right fork which led to the dojo. He practically jumped from the bike and stormed into the dojo, all propriety thrown to the wind.

"Wufei! We've gotta talk!"

Wufei swung around and bit down to keep from wincing at the sudden movement. He'd left practice early because he didn't want anyone to notice how injured he really was. Deciding not to have the day be a total waste he thought to do some simple exercises before retiring to his room early to rest before his uncle came home and forced him to the temple for more praying.

"Duo! What are you----!"

Duo saw the fear and panic in Wufei's eyes and noticed he looked awfully pale for someone who was exercising. He strode over to Wufei and grabbed him by the shoulders, noting the slight flinch. _Is he scared of me? Did he think I was going to hit him or something_?

"I came here to get the truth. I know you love me and----"

"N-no! I don't lo---I don't, Duo! Now let me go!"

Wufei began to struggle but with his injuries Duo easily manhandled him, sending them both to the ground.

"Stop fighting me! Just calm down and talk to me damn it!"

Duo could see the pain written all over Wufei's face and Heero's words came back to him. In an act of desperation Duo grabbed the back of Wufei's tunic and yanked, exposing his upper body down to just below his shoulder blades. Both men froze as Wufei's secret was exposed.

"'Fei…."

He could feel the anger and guilt and fear fighting for dominance within him and he reached out with a shaky hand, lightly touching the bruised flesh.

"Who….did this to you?" As he choked out the words, Wufei flinched under his touch and it broke Duo's heart all the more. "Is this why you told me to go away?"

"Duo…..I'm sorry. But we can't----"

"Tell me who did this!"

Wufei felt Duo's shaking body over his own and he felt small droplets land on his exposed shoulder blades. He clenched his eyes shut against the pain he was causing the man he just confessed his love to only days ago.

Duo leaned over Wufei, covering his curled up body with his own, his face nestling against Wufei's.

"I love you, 'Fei. Why won't you let me help you with this? Tell me what happened. Who beat you? And why?"

Wufei wasn't moving and Duo turned his face just enough to kiss the quiet man's face as he whispered.

"Wufei….please….don't send me away….I love you….."

Duo kissed across Wufei's cheek towards his lips where Wufei fought against his instinct to return the soft, pleading kisses. But his willpower wasn't enough to override his heart and he soon found himself lifting his face and kissing Duo back. Duo gently rolled Wufei over so he was on his back and soon their tears were mixing as they lay there, just kissing and touching, healing and reaffirming.

Finally, Duo pulled back and gazed down at Wufei who still had such a sad look in his eyes.

"Did this happen because of me?"

Wufei felt his heart constrict as he reached up and wiped the wet tracks from Duo's cheeks.

"No. This is not your fault."

"Then tell me what happened."

Wufei looked off to the side, unable to meet the watery amethysts. They always seemed to see more than he was willing to say.

"It….it doesn't matter."

"How can you say that? Look at you!"

Wufei smiled as he stared ahead, seeing nothing.

"No, Duo. It really doesn't matter because….it didn't work." He looked up at Duo, his eyes free of sadness and showing nothing but love for the young man. "This….this will not keep us apart. I'm sorry I was such a coward. Will you forgive me?"

Duo smiled and leaned down letting his cheek caress Wufei's as he spoke.

"There's nothing to forgive."

Wufei grabbed Duo and hugged him tightly, not caring about the throbbing pain from the weight resting on his injured ribs.

"I love you."

"I knew it all along."

The pair laughed as Wufei half-heartedly tried to push Duo off of him. Finally Duo relented and sat back, helping Wufei to sit up so he didn't aggravate his sore body too much.

"Jerk."

"But you love me."

Wufei scoffed and shifted, pulling his clothes back up to cover himself properly.

"Be that as it may, I'm afraid you have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sore and want to go lay down to rest." Wufei was trying to sound as casual as possible, all the while his mind was screaming for him to hurry and get Duo out of sight before his uncle returned home.

"Oh, sure. Here, let me help you."

Duo helped Wufei stand and he saw the normally proud man wince under the effort and he felt guilty for wrestling him to the ground. He enveloped Wufei within his arms, gently, just holding him as he stroked the now unbound hair.

"I love you."

Duo kissed Wufei's temple, cheek and finally his lips.

"Goodnight, 'Fei."

"Goodnight, Duo."

Wufei waited until he was sure Duo had driven away before he slowly sank back down to the floor. _What am I going to do? I can't give him up but how am I going to hide this from uncle? If he catches us again….._

_To be continued…._

**Shinigami Requiem **– Sorry, but I'm immune to puppy eyes. My daughter has the biggest, bluest eyes and I can still look her straight in the face and say, 'no'. I'm heartless, what can I say?

**Sanouske S. Sagara & MeLaiya** – I'm a big perv myself and can envision so much. _So very much_. And yet….I cannot type it out. I have no idea why. Sorry!

**Vitanie Tora** – I've gotten to the point in my life and known enough people to come to the conclusion that nobody's family is actually 'normal'. There are only varying degrees of weirdness and f-ed up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**SanzoGirl**: Hope you don't mind that I quoted you from your last comment.

**Vitanie Tora**: Don't worry, no more "juicy parts". There's a mildly violent part in an upcoming chapter when Wufei's uncle returns.

**Courage**

**Chapter 11**

Duo leaned against the cold wall of the athletics building, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he let the rain hypnotize him. It was a grey, gloomy, and very wet day, just like the previous three days. But Duo's mood was high because soon he would be with Wufei.

He wished he could get inside, but the building was locked on the weekends and only certain personnel had access. He liked watching Wufei practice. He was so intense and yet so graceful and although he always brought a book to read whenever he went to Wufei's practice, invariably he spent more time staring than actually reading.

Duo checked his watch and sighed. _He should be done soon. And then we can_---

The sound of a door opening caught Duo's attention and he turned to see Wufei emerge from the building.

"Hey."

Wufei turned towards the voice. He looked surprised to see Duo, but his shock quickly turned to happiness and he smiled.

"I thought we were going to meet at my place?"

Duo pushed off the wall and approached his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I came to make sure you didn't get wet."

Duo held up his umbrella triumphantly.

"So you're my knight in shining armor?"

Duo's lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Does that make you my damsel in distress?"

Wufei punched Duo in the stomach playfully and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

Duo unsnapped his umbrella and opened it, revealing a giant rainbow. He looked to Wufei who chuckled and shook his head a few times, as he joined Duo under the umbrella.

The pair walked on in silence for a little bit, but then Duo spoke up.

"Go on, say it."

"Say what?"

Duo chuckled as he spoke.

"Whatever it is you've been thinking since we started walking."

Wufei opened his mouth, and then closed it. He looked to Duo who was giving him a sideways glance and he chuckled.

"I just….I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you have such a large and…bright, umbrella."

"What's wrong with my umbrella? It's big enough for two."

Duo leaned over and nuzzled Wufei's cheek.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with your umbrella."

"But you don't like it."

"It wouldn't be my first choice, no. But---"

Duo stopped and let Wufei continue on a few steps into the pouring rain.

"Hey!"

Wufei ducked back under the umbrella, scowling at Duo.

"What's the big idea?"

"I have this umbrella because no matter how bad the weather is, I will always have a rainbow over my head, protecting me."

Wufei heard the sincerity in Duo's voice, and he marveled at how someone who wore his heart on his sleeve could be so happy. Wufei saw it as a vulnerability, even now, even with Duo. He couldn't allow himself to let go and just _be_. Unless they were alone, tucked away somewhere, he always had his guard up. _Will I ever be free? Will there ever come a time in my life when I won't be hiding from someone or something_?

Duo watched as Wufei left him, his eyes becoming unfocused. He frowned and leaned in giving him a kiss. Wufei gasped at the unexpected sensation.

"You still with me?"

Wufei managed a sheepish grin.

"Yes, sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Then let's go so I can molest you before you fall asleep."

Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo who only seemed eager for mischief. But he couldn't hold his annoyance against such a face and just chuckled as he linked his arm with Duo's and started walking for his apartment again.

"You'll at least have the decency to make me dinner first, right?"

"You know I'm gentleman, 'Fei."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo had been true to his word. When they reached Wufei's apartment, he made dinner while Wufei showered and changed. They ate dinner while watching TV and by the time Duo had the dishes cleaned up, Wufei was almost asleep on the sofa. He'd turned off the TV and the lights and curled up on the sofa.

"No fair!"

"Hm?"

Wufei opened his eyes and looked up at Duo drowsily.

"You can't fall asleep before I molest you. You promised."

Wufei closed his eyes again, but smiled sleepily. Duo scoffed and crossed the room, lighting a few candles for some semblance of light, then went back to the sofa and reached down, propping Wufei up so he could lay down with Wufei resting on top of him. He really didn't mind if they had a quiet evening. _Wufei looks exhausted. And we'll have the whole day tomorrow_.

The pair lay on the sofa with Duo lightly stroking Wufei's unbound hair that was still slightly damp. It didn't take long before Wufei's breathing slowed and Duo knew now was his time to strike. _I hate to pull such a dirty trick, but I want to know_.

Duo whispered into the darkened room, lit only by a few burning candles.

"'Fei? You asleep?"

Duo's only answer was a quiet sigh.

"Hey, 'Fei? I was wondering…..how did you get hurt?"

"Mmnot hurt."

"'Fei…who put those bruises all over your body a few months back?"

Everything was quiet for a few moments and then Wufei mumbled something that sounded like casserole, or barnacle which made no sense to Duo at all.

Duo sighed and closed his eyes. He'd asked Wufei a few times what happened, but each time he gave Duo that soft smile and said it was all in the past and not to worry about it. Duo didn't want to upset his boyfriend so he'd backed off. But then he remembered a trick he used to pull on his mom when he was a kid. He'd wait until she was asleep and then ask for something. She always said yes and when she got mad at Duo, he could honestly say he got her approval.

He felt bad stooping to such measures, but he was worried about Wufei. Although his body had healed and things seemed fine, how was he to know it wasn't going to happen again?

"I love you so much, 'Fei. And I'm scared for you."

"Mmmy rainbow."

Duo's eyes flew open at the quiet words and then he squeezed Wufei tighter.

"I'll be your rainbow, always."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wufei was having difficulty juggling Kendo, his studies, his uncle and Duo. So far he'd managed to keep his relationship a secret from his uncle, but whenever he went home his uncle would make him attend temple for hours. He also demanded Wufei come home every week, instead of once a month. The last time he went home his uncle sat him down to review some marriage prospects, saying he would schedule interviews during the semester break.

Wufei told Duo that his frequent trips home were to train with his uncle since the nationals were approaching. When Duo offered to go and meet his uncle, Wufei sidestepped him by saying his uncle was very old fashioned and wouldn't allow Duo in the dojo since he wasn't family, and he owed it to his uncle who had done so much for him, to win the nationals. Wufei figured half truths were better than boldfaced lies.

And much to his disgust, Wufei realized he was rather adept at deception. So far he'd managed to keep Duo a secret from his uncle, which in retrospect wasn't actually that difficult. The true challenge was Duo. It twisted his guts whenever he had to lie to his boyfriend. He lied about why he was going home, he lied about his uncle, and Duo was still trying to find out how he got hurt.

For three months he'd managed to appease everyone in his life and wasn't sure how much longer he could last. _Nationals are only a month away. I just need to get through that. But then….I'll need a new excuse to keep Duo away from my uncle_.

Wufei grimaced as his stomach flared up, acting as his unwanted conscious. He left the plate of half-eaten food and went upstairs to his bedroom, one of the few places he was safe to relax under his uncle's roof.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So where's Wufei?"

Duo's lip puffed out and he pouted as he used his straw to swirl the strawberry milkshake.

"He went home for a few days. Man, I can't wait for this stupid tournament to be over! I don't even care if he wins anymore. I just want things to go back to normal."

Heero and Trowa exchanged knowing glances. Heero had expressed his concern to Trowa the other night about Duo's growing depression. It had been steadily building for the past month or so.

"Duo, that's a very childish and selfish thing to say."

Duo didn't look up at Trowa. His face just twisted into a mocking acknowledgement. He knew he was being petty but he was lonely. _And 'Fei is looking more and more worn out as the days go by. At this rate he won't even be able to compete because he won't be able to stand upright._

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not a paragon of maturity like you, Trowa."

"Duo."

Duo looked up at the sound of the reprimanding voice to see steel blue eyes fixed squarely on him. He caved under the burning gaze and huffed. He looked to Trowa, mollified, apologizing in a mumbled voice.

"Sorry, Trowa. I just really miss him."

"Have you told him that?"

"I can't. He's working so hard."

"So you whine to us instead."

Duo smirked around his straw looking from Trowa to Heero.

"That's what friends are for."

"Do you really think things will go back to normal after this tournament? If he wins, won't his schedule just be that much worse?"

Duo looked at Trowa as if the man had just killed his puppy. He hadn't considered that. He just assumed once the tournament was over, there would be one less thing keeping them apart. _But he's right. If he wins…..what if_…?

"Duo."

The brunette was brought out of his self-destructing thoughts not because of the demanding voice calling his name, but from the foot that connected with his knee.

"Ow!" Duo glared at Heero as Trowa tried not to laugh at the juvenile behavior. "What's the big idea, jerk?!"

Suddenly Heero's eyes went wide as he jumped up from the booth about a foot in the air, jostling the table and almost spilling its contents. Trowa looked from Heero who was now glaring daggers at the friend across from him, to Duo who had a sheepish grin and rosy cheeks.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't think I would kick you _there_."

Heero slowly sat back down, still scowling at Duo. Trowa put a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. And as expected, the tense body relaxed under the simple touch.

"Alright, boys, I think enough is enough."

Duo scoffed at the condescending tone and wondered why Heero wasn't chaffing under the tone too, but then he saw Trowa's hand on Heero's shoulder and he smirked. _Trowa really does have some kind of power over Heero. Amazing_.

_To be continued…._

**Confession Part 1**: I used the "sleeping permission" trick on my mom as a kid. Worked like a charm.

**Confession Part 2**: Not until after I was proofing this for posting did I realize I gave a gay guy a rainbow umbrella. I've just always loved them and thought they were perfect for rainy days.

**Confession Part 3**: Heero getting "nudged" in the crotch makes me laugh every time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**Ok people, it's getting close to the end. FINALLY. **

**Courage**

**Chapter 12**

As Wufei made his way to the locker-room he ran through several ways to politely decline a celebration with his teammates. He hadn't seen Duo in several days and all he wanted to do was enjoy a quiet celebration with his boyfriend. _I won. All that work paid off. I….won_. Suddenly a door to his right swung open revealing Duo who quickly grabbed a handful of his clothing and yanked him into a small dark closet.

"Duo! What are yo---"

Wufei found his question cut off by a pair of warm, hungry lips that began to devour his own. He immediately returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck and leaning his entire body against Duo.

The pair kissed and groped in the closet, mumbling and moaning words of need and desire, until voices from the outside interrupted, reminding them of the real world. They stood stone still, trying to quietly pant, still clinging to each other with the exception of Duo's hand which was firmly on the doorknob. Eventually the voices passed and Duo cracked the door to verify they were alone.

"Ok. Go."

Wufei slid from the closet adjusting his clothing.

"Wait!"

Wufei swung around in a panic but found himself enveloped within Duo's arms.

"Congratulations, 'Fei. I'm so proud of you."

Wufei closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling spreading through him as he hugged Duo back, whispering into his boyfriend's ear.

"Thank you."

Wufei backed out of Duo's arms and headed for the locker room.

"Don't make me wait too long, Chang. We have a lot of celebrating to do."

Wufei chuckled and just waved as he disappeared behind the closing locker room doors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head bowed, a sly smile curving his lips. _He looked so incredible. Nobody stood a chance against him_.

The sound of footsteps echoing in the empty hallway caught Duo's attention and he looked up to see an older man approaching. _I've never seen him around here before_. Duo took in the sight of the tall, thick man with ebony black hair, his steps measured and confident.

Suddenly the man's gaze shifted to meet Duo's gaze and Duo felt a shiver run down his spine, but he couldn't look away. The mysterious man held Duo's gaze until he passed him, then he proceeded into the locker room.

When the man disappeared Duo started breathing again. _Wow. He's like a big scary version of Wufei. I wonder who he is_?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo had been anxiously awaiting Wufei's appearance, but almost thirty minutes had passed and still no sign of his boyfriend. He noticed several of his teammates leaving and flagged them down.

"Hey guys, is Wufei almost done?"

"Chang left fifteen minutes ago."

Duo pushed off the wall, looking incredulous.

"He what? But he told me to wait for him."

One guy shrugged and started to walk away when another spoke up.

"You waiting for Chang, Duo?"

"Yeah, he told me to---"

"Forget it. His uncle showed up and they left."

"His uncle?"

"Yeah. That man is the only person I know that can make Chang flinch."

"Hey, you guys talking about that scary guy who left with Chang? Who was that?"

"That's his uncle."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, don't hold it against him, Duo. That guy's bad news and I'm sure it's in Chang's best interest not to disobey. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys."

"You wanna join us? We've got the back room of the pub reserved."

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer. Have fun. You deserve it."

Duo waved and tried to smile as he made his way out the doors and to his bike. _His uncle? Why didn't he tell me he was here? I really want to meet him. He's the only family 'Fei has ever mentioned, and even then, only once or twice in passing. _ Duo sat on his bike and stared out across the emptying parking lot. _He made Wufei flinch_? Duo pictured the man who walked past him and the almost deadly glint in the black eyes. _Man if looks could kill…._

Suddenly, Duo felt a stab of panic in his chest and he started his motorcycle, racing for Wufei's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duo came to a skidding halt at the dojo and sprinted into the building to find it dark and empty.

_There's no one here. Where could they have---_

_The house_.

Duo jumped back on his bike and raced up the remaining driveway to the impressive house at the top of the hill. There he found a sedan parked in front and he quickly bounded up the stairs and began knocking on the door.

"Hello?! Wufei?!"

After pounding on the door for a minute without a response, Duo tried the door and found it unlocked. He hesitantly stepped inside and called out.

"Wufei? Hello? Anyone home?"

Duo let the door go, not caring if it closed behind him and stood in the middle of the foyer, doing a three-sixty, taking in the expansive two-story foyer with the horseshoe shaped staircase.

"Hello?"

Just as doubt started to scratch at the back of his brain and he began to consider that maybe he'd just entered an empty house, he heard a crash from upstairs. He bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time calling out to Wufei. He stopped at the top and listened, finally catching muffled noises coming from the hallway to his left.

"Wufei!"

He came to a stop midway down the hallway when he heard another crash and opened the nearest door. There he saw Wufei's uncle crouched over a prone Wufei on the floor, his hands wrapped around Wufei's neck, shards of something porcelain scattered all around them.

"Get your hands off him, bastard!"

Wufei's uncle stood up and advanced slowly on Duo. Duo's heart was pounding so hard he was having trouble breathing. There was no mistaking the murderous intent glinting in the black eyes and Duo could feel the tears welling up as Wufei's body remained eerily still.

"You…..this is all your fault."

Duo saw movement and risked a quick glance to Wufei again and he breathed a shuddering sigh of relief when Wufei rolled over and started coughing.

"You've ruined everything."

Duo's attention was brought back to Wufei's uncle who was now too close for comfort. Duo reached out behind him and felt the doorframe as he retreated.

"W-we're not…doing anything wrong."

"You filthy creature. I'll make sure you never come near him again!"

Wufei's uncle lunged for Duo and Duo turned and ran down the hallway towards the stairs. He grabbed the railing tight to stop his momentum and head down the stairs but as he looked to see how close his pursuer was, he saw Wufei slumped against the doorframe, his face twisted in pain. _Wufei….what am I doing?! I can't leave him here. I have to take him with me_.

Before Duo knew what was happening, he was tackled by the charging man he'd forgotten in his concern for Wufei. The pair hit the floor, Duo taking the brunt of the impact, the air forced from his lungs and his head making a dull thud against the wooden floor.

He could see Wufei's uncle was speaking, but he couldn't hear anything. He brought his hands up to deflect the blows being rained down upon him by the martial arts master. He tried struggling out from under the crazed man but he was too heavy and well positioned. Suddenly, Wufei's uncle's eyes went wide and he started to fall over, revealing Wufei's face above Duo. But before he could feel relief at seeing Wufei, Duo felt himself being yanked away and he tumbled down the stairs with Wufei's uncle, the man's hands firmly clasping fistfuls of Duo's clothing.

The last thing Duo was aware of before giving into the blackness that wanted to envelope him was Wufei's tear-streaked face floating near his own.

_To be concluded…._

**Lindsey** – you have been a busy little reader! I was _**so happy**_ to get all your messages and you have served as inspiration to get my lazy ass in gear. I've already posted 6 new chapters and this makes number 7. Yeah, baby! Thanks so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I lay claim only to my family, cat, house and car.

**I don't like this ending for two reasons: 1) It's a lot shorter than I thought it would be, and 2) I'm my mother's daughter and don't like the number 13.**

**I had other little things to add to the ending but they seemed superfluous and I couldn't get them to flow right, so I trimmed it and put a neat bow on it. **

**Courage**

**Chapter 13**

"So what happened between Wufei and his uncle?"

Quatre handed Duo a soda and sat back on the sofa next to his friend, grimacing as he glanced at the healing bruise on his friend's cheekbone. Duo had told Quatre what happened, even though Trowa had informed him the day of the incident, calling from outside the hospital. _He's so lucky that maniac didn't kill him_.

"I told his uncle I wouldn't press charges or go to the press if he let Wufei remain on campus fulltime and kept paying for his tuition and expenses."

"And he agreed, just like that?"

Duo let out a bitter bark of laughter.

"Of course not! I had to show him the article Trowa was going to run if he didn't agree."

"Wow. So how is Wufei handling all this?"

Duo shrugged and Quatre could sense his friend's confidence falter.

"He's okay. He still feels guilty for what happened to me but the situation with his uncle doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. I guess any emotional attachment he had to the man died years ago."

"I can't believe he managed to hide his uncle for so long."

"Yeah."

Quatre heard the quiet guilt in Duo's voice and he reached out, a firm arm around the wide shoulders.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, but if somebody wants to hide something desperately enough, they will find a way, so you can't blame yourself for not seeing it. Ok?"

Duo scoffed, and looked to his friend, offering a lopsided grin.

"Said the stalker."

Quatre smiled and looked proud of himself, and Duo could only shake his head and chuckle.

"The only reason you get away with it is because you're so freakin' cute."

KNOCK KNOCK

Quatre left Duo on the sofa and navigated his way through the maze of easels to answer the door. He opened it to find Wufei standing there, cheeks rosy and damp.

"Hey, Wufei."

"Hello, Quatre. How are you?"

"Busy as ever."

Quatre gestured for Wufei to come in but Wufei held up a hand.

"I don't want to risk messing up any of your artwork. I just came here to pick up Duo."

Suddenly a smiling face appeared behind Quatre, eyes sparkling and smile beaming. But the smile was short-lived when Duo took in the sight of Wufei's soaked state.

"Why are you all wet?"

Wufei looked annoyed at Duo's innocent question and then he sighed.

"The weatherman wasn't calling for rain until late tonight."

"And you believed him? Jeez, 'Fei."

Duo disappeared and returned quickly enough, kissing Quatre on the cheek before walking out the door and standing next to Wufei, linking their arms.

"Thanks for lunch, Quat. And please be careful stalking that dancer. You know how crazy artists can be."

Quatre's lips curved into a knowing, playful smile and Duo winked at him before walking off with Wufei.

"I can't believe you trusted the weatherman."

Wufei clenched his jaw and allowed Duo to express his disbelief. It was the only way to keep his secret.

They walked out the front doors of the apartment building and Duo opened his large, colorful umbrella. He looked to Wufei, wrapping an arm securely around Wufei's shoulders and kissing him tenderly.

"Ready to go home?"

Wufei nodded and the pair walked off, walking shoulder to shoulder, holding each other close. Duo didn't tease Wufei anymore about his lack of preparation for the weather because in truth, he knew better. _He did it on purpose. He may not want to admit it, but he likes walking together under the umbrella. I'm rubbing off on him_.

And so the pair walked off, under their own protective rainbow.

**End.**

_**Thank you all so much for sticking it out to the end!**_


End file.
